


Worth a Shot

by thebearking



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Choking, Deadpool being Deadpool, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gender-neutral Reader, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Other, POV Wade Wilson, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Wade Wilson-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebearking/pseuds/thebearking
Summary: You and Wade try spicing things up a bit. (Emphasis on the word "try.")





	Worth a Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesinbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesinbin/gifts).



> whew! this was hard for me to write for some reason? i think cuz it was my first time time writing smut with wade (which is funny bc he's my favorite to write for). as always, this is a gift for my lovely bb thesinbin. as such, the reader was written as a nonbinary person. there are some moments where it's not particularly gender-neutral, but i hope it's ok. enjoy!

Wade was a simple guy. He enjoyed pancakes at any hour of the day. He had the jingle to that car insurance ad memorized. When he was listening to music and the singer said, “Stop,” and the music actually stopped, he lost his absolute fucking mind.

And oddly enough, he still managed to complicate everything when it came to you.

He’d been working with you for a year and a half now, teaming up with you for jobs that required more than one pair of hands (especially when said pair of hands could be cut off and take an agonizing several hours to grow back or reattach). He knew what you were like—you were friends after all—so even before he realized he was whipped, he wasn’t expecting anything romantic from your end. He’d told himself over and over, _Don’t get whipped._ Yes, you were hot, and yes, you would look amazing in thigh-high heels, and yes, he’d let you step on him for free, but this was no time to be getting attached. But he was never any good at holding himself to such promises. The realization that he wanted you and that you wanted him back hit him like a ton of bricks.

Or, well, like one large brick. A cylinder block, actually. The two of you were fighting in a construction yard, and he’d left his weapons bag in the cab, and  he’d lost his katanas somewhere among the rubble, so all he had left to weapon himself was one single brick. Unfortunately for Wade, his mark disarmed him in a moment of distraction and began to beat Wade with his own brick. Wade had used a brick to fight more times than he was willing to admit, but being hit with one in the jaw was an eye-opening—and bone-shattering—experience.

The reason he’d been distracted to begin with was because he’d seen you thrown across the yard by one of the mutants he’d been sent to kill. He’d screamed your name, and the brick and realization alike hit him with jaw-shattering force: He couldn’t do this without you.

He’d spent the rest of the evening lying on your sofa with his head in your lap and a bag of frozen peas tied to his jaw.

It took him a few weeks before he mustered the courage to admit how he felt toward you. He’d been sewing up a wound in your thigh, and somehow the proximity between him and that very special place of yours forced the words right out of him: _We should smash._

Not the best choice of words but it worked. You’d tugged him in for a kiss, and he’d spent _that_ evening in your bed, doing whatever you could handle until your thigh began to sting.

Your relationship was great. You were neighbors to begin with, so either you would sleep at his place or he would sleep at yours. He could pull you into his lap and cuddle with you on the couch. He could shower with you, nap with you, kiss and touch and revel in you. He could wake up and find you cooking breakfast in one of his shirts any day of the week, and when he couldn’t sleep, he could turn over and watch you snooze until sleep claimed him. Not to mention the two of you were _great_ at sex. He knew there were better ways to put it, but it was plain and simple: you were good together. And it was for this reason that you suggested trying something new.

“What, like roleplay?”

Your brow furrowed. “I mean, if that’s what pops into your head when I say ‘kinky’ then yeah, I don’t have a problem with that—”

Wade lost himself for a moment in the image of you dressed like a sexy professor, or a slutty nurse. He’d let you borrow his maid costume if that was your cup of tea. “Well, it’s not at the top of my list, but I’m into it. What did you have in mind?”

You shrugged, pushing your food around your plate. “I dunno, like … Just being a little rougher, ya know. Like not hardcore BDSM, but I don’t mind you manhandling me a little bit.”

“And I don’t mind you manhandling me back,” Wade piped up.

You grinned. “Yeah, I’ve noticed.”

He shrugged. Every time you put your mouth or hands on his neck, he could never suppress the moan that followed. “So like … biting? Choking?”

“Little bit of both wouldn’t hurt.” You reached across the counter to run your fingers down his arm. “Bondage, too. I trust you. And what about you?”

Wade smirked. “Slap me around and call me ‘Seabiscuit’?”

“Wade…”

“Kidding! Kinda. You can choke me too, if you want. And tie me down, like that’s a given. And I have a cat collar that would look _amazing_ on you—”

You giggled, moving to rinse your now empty bowl in the sink. “Sounds cute. So you want petplay?”

“I mean, it doesn’t _not_ turn me on.” Wade rested his elbows on the table, cradling his cheeks in his hands and sighing dreamily. “And we’ll still make use of that strapon. Like, plenty.”

“You got it. Shall we schedule a date for this little venture of ours?”

Wade shrugged. “Tomorrow night? I was kinda hoping for a pizza and movie marathon kinda thing tonight.”

You hummed. “Works for me. Mind calling up Mario’s?”

And just like that, the two of you were set. One of the reasons Wade loved you was because of how easily and how smoothly you could run from one topic to another, from raunchy to mundane, and vice versa. For example, when you came home from your day job one evening: “Ugh, I’m gonna ride you till the wheels fall off. Do we have any mac-and-cheese left?”

What a gem you were.

The next evening, you agreed to ready yourselves in your respective apartments. Wade had been sitting on your sofa, waiting for you to return, and you’d flounced by him with a striped black and pink bag he knew all too well. He’d then hurried back to his own place to freshen up for you. He showered, moisturized (with the lotion you’d bought that both soothed and softened his skin), and wondered what he would even wear for the occasion. He knew whatever he wore wouldn’t be on him for long.

His phone pinged. He checked it to see a message from you: _Waiting on you, hot stuff._ Followed by a string of suggestive emojis.

So he went with his gut instinct, dressed quickly, and headed across the hall to your door.

You opened the door after the first knock, wearing lingerie that left nothing to the imagination. Your nipples poked through the soft bralette, and nothing but a scrap of lace hid your crotch from view. Wade whistled, and your eyes traversed Wade’s frame. “There better not be anything under that robe,” you said, fixing him with a hard but sultry look.

Wade grinned and lifted the hem of his robe up over his hip, revealing the side of a lace thong over his hip. “This strike your fancy?”

You smirked and stepped aside, allowing him entry. Wade stepped inside and yelped when he felt a sharp slap on his behind. He whipped around to see you staring at him like a wildcat sizing up her latest kill.

“Bedroom,” you snapped. “Now.”

Wade quite literally threw himself onto your bed, legs spread, the robe and thong doing very little to conceal him. Yes, he’d marched across the hall barefoot and wearing nothing but a thong and a bathrobe and yes, he wouldn’t have done anything differently because now you were shutting the bedroom door and straddling him with a domineering look in your eye.

You nearly ripped his robe in two as you undressed him. Then you leaned down to kiss his mouth, much harder than he expected. Wade moaned into the kiss, reaching up to hold on to your hips, but you slapped his hands away, breaking the kiss and sitting up straight. “Hands up,” you ordered, sliding off of him.

Wade nodded and did as he was told. He watched you reach into the bedside table for a pair of silk ties. Careful not to hurt him, you tied his wrists to the bed frame, then his ankles, leaving him spread-eagled.

“Where’d you learn to tie like this?” He pulled against the restraints, surprised and impressed when they didn’t budge. “Cub Scouts?”

Your hand covered his mouth. “Did I say you could talk?”

Wade gulped. “No.” This was going to be harder than he expected.

You slipped two fingers into his mouth, and Wade sucked on then dutifully, swirling his tongue around the digits. You took them out of his mouth with a pop, then reached into your underwear and—

 _“Ah,"_ you gasped, and Wade whined, watching you finger yourself in front of him. “I think you’d like it in here.”

Oh, he knew he would.

“Be a good boy and I’ll let you see for yourself.”

You straddled his thighs, and with your legs spread like this, Wade could see _everything._  He groaned when you palmed his length over the thong. It was having more and more trouble serving its purpose, as he grew harder and harder. “Where’ve you been hiding this pretty thing, baby?” you crooned. He looked at you warily, and you sighed. “Yes, you can answer.”

“Well, I purchased it a while ago but I figured I’d hide it away until something like this came along.” He hissed when your fingers tightened around his member. “And I guess it was a good buy indeed.”

You smiled and leaned down to slip him out of the thong and take the tip of him between your lips. You hummed, and Wade couldn’t contain his yelp when you enveloped him almost entirely with your mouth. You’d deepthroated him before, but it always left him breathless. The moan you drew out of him was guttural, almost embarrassing. And then you were releasing him with a pop, letting your tongue drag over his tip as you did so.

“Jesus,” he sighed. “You’re getting really good at that, huh—”

Your hand was around his neck in seconds, just as your fingers tightened around his cock. “What did I tell you about talking?” you said, your eyes just as steely as your tone. “One more word out of turn and I won’t touch you for the rest of the night.”

It was at this moment that Wade felt a laugh threaten to bubble out of him. It wasn’t that you were “bad” at being dominant like this. It was just … you were unbelievably adorable, even when you were threatening him. Then he began to feel a little silly, lying spread-eagled on your bed with ties (whose ties were these anyway?) around his wrists and ankles.

“Understand?”

Wade sniffled. You frowned, and his sniffle turned into a strangled giggle—strangled because you still had your hand wrapped around his throat.

Your frown twitched. Wade’s grin grew, and then the both of you were laughing. Mostly Wade, but you were covering your mouth with the back of your hand, shaking your head. “You’re the worst,” you grumbled.

“I am, but that’s not why we’re laughing.”

You looked at him. “Wade, what are we doing?”

“Untie me and I’ll tell you.”

Once you had him completely out of the restraints, Wade shimmied ungracefully out of the thong and opened his arms, gesturing for you to come up to him. You lay down next to him, hugging him back, and Wade smiled against your hairline. “I think we both just need to work ourselves up to that kinda stuff. We shouldn’t force it.”

You sighed. “Yeah. I’m not really feeling it anyhow. I think it needs to be spontaneous.”

“I agree. I mean, you were still good—”

“Thanks.”

“—I think we’ll just have to roll with whatever we’re feeling right now. I’m feeling giggly. And giddy. What about you?”

You lifted your head, smiling at him. “I’m feeling pretty giddy myself.”

“Yeah? C’mere.”

You swung your leg over Wade’s hip, straddling him once more, and stroked his jaw, kissing the corner of his mouth. He cupped your face in his hands and kissed your lips, sweetly, softly. You tipped his head back, deepening the kiss, slipping your tongue into his mouth to meet his. His thigh rose, applying perfect pressure between your thighs, rubbing ever-so-slowly. Wade grinned when you moaned and let his hand fall to the small of your back, guiding you back and forth along his thigh. You reached between you and Wade to palm his member, making him groan into your mouth, and it was your turn to grin.

You broke the kiss and began taking off your bralette, tossing it to some corner of the room behind you. You took Wade’s hand and guided it between your thighs. He pulled aside your underwear and slipped two fingers inside of you, massaging your walls, feeling you flutter and clamp around him. He teased you open, watching you gasp and sigh heavily with each stroke of his fingers. You rode his hand and rubbed Wade’s length in return, urging him toward release.

“Baby…” he murmured. “Keep doing that and I’m not going to last inside you.”

You didn’t need to be told twice. Wade took his fingers out of you, and you nearly tore your own underwear in two as you yanked the fabric aside and sat firmly upon Wade’s hips, taking him inside of you. Your moan of satisfaction matched his groan of relief, and the two of you were silent for a few seconds, just relishing the feel of each other.

Wade broke the silence, as usual. “So you gonna move or—”

You rolled your hips once, slowly, into his, bracing yourself with both hands on Wade’s chest. You tilted your head back and closed your eyes. Wade watched you in awe through half-lidded eyes, and while you moaned like an angel, all Wade could manage was a muttered string of _fuckfuckfuckfuck_. You were perfect. You were entirely perfect on top of him like this, using your hips to drive the most indecent noises out of him.

One of your hands rose to his neck, holding on to him for support, and he closed his own hand over yours, encouraging you to touch, to explore. He groaned as you tightened your grip ever so slightly, just enough to make him feel held down. You looked down and he grinned at you, probably looking stupid, because this was the best he’d ever felt in his life and he was so, so close, if you would just—

_“Wade…”_

There we go.

With a final cry of his name from your lips, you came, and Wade followed. You moved and moved until he softened completely inside of you, and even then, your hips still twitched. He lay still, catching his breath, lost in a postcoital high that relaxed him from head to toe. He glanced up and saw you wince as you took him out of you. He could only imagine how sensitive you felt. Sluggishly, he placed one hand on your hip, guiding you down to the mattress. Once you were lying down, he scooted forward to take you into his arms again, your cheek resting on his chest.

“That giddy enough for you?” Wade sighed.

“Mmm. Yeah. I need to pee.”

“Shower after?”

You nodded, struggling to sit up in bed. Wade kept one arm across your thighs, watching you contently. When you saw him staring, you smirked. “What you thinking about, handsome?”

 _Handsome._ He loved when you called him that. A simple pet name could go a long way when one looked like Wade did. “Thinking about how much fun I’ll have trying not to slip in the shower.” You cocked your head to the side, puzzled. “You know, when we bang.”

You frowned. Wade tried again. “When we fuck?” You shook your head. “When we knock boots? Crash the custard truck? Enrage the cave?”

“Wade…”

“Jerk it while you twerk it?”

“Wade!”

“I’ll get the water running.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
